As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software resources that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various components in an information handling system may be connected together via connectors that carry high speed data signals between the components. As data speeds increase, signal performance may be degraded due to unwanted parasitic effects in the connectors. FIG. 1 illustrates a connector system including a connector element 100 and a mating connector element 110. Connector element 100 includes a connector element housing 102 and a contact 104, and mating connector element 110 includes a connector element housing 112 and a contact 114. Contact 104 is connected to a node (not illustrated) of an information handling system that is associated with an electrical signal at a first component of the information handling system, and contact 114 is connected to another node (not illustrated) of the information handling system that is associated with the electrical signal at a second component of the information handling system. When mating connector element 110 is fully inserted in to connector element 100, contact 104 makes a point contact 106 with contact 114, and contact 114 makes a point contact 116 with contact 104, thereby connecting the electrical signal at the first component to the electrical signal at the second component. However, when mating connector element 110 is fully inserted in to connector element 100, a portion of contact 104 that is beyond contact point 106 forms a tuned stub 108, and a portion of contact 114 that is beyond contact point 116 forms a tuned stub 118. Tuned stubs 108 and 118 can induce a frequency dependent resonance into the electrical signal that leads to unwanted signal degradation. Tuned stubs 108 and 118 can be from 200 to 500 millimeters (mm) long.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.